Gift wrapped absent mindedness
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: (Weird title I know) Everyone seems to forget Octavian's birthday, even Octavian, but a belated one is happier than a lonely one, and he finally got the day he deserved, after 21 years.


September 1st.

Maybe four people, five if we're pushing it, woke up with this despairing feel that something had been misplaced in the back of their heads.

The one it should have concerned the most was also the one who was used to naggy little thoughts the most, and thus paid no mind to the ones he had now. And so the misplaced feeling he felt he allowed to get carried away by his train of thought. His morning went as normal, two cups of coffee, black which he'd learned from Reyna, and then been showered with kisses from his wonderful, adorable, absolutely beloved _puppy_. Then he'd speedily tidied up his one bedroom apartment, ignoring, per usual, the leak, and head off on his way to work.

The start of September was _beautiful_. Okay, a little gloomy, a little overcast, but not altogether unpleasant. The wind blew his blond hair in and out of his face and, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he knew that this was a day for laughing. So he laughed. He had no idea that the little naggy thought he'd put behind him was supposed to be important.

Well... He didn't know yet.

There were the other three people who woke up being nagged at. As Percy Jackson changed the calendar on his wall that told him when to do his homework and whether or not he should be taking meds (after becoming a demigod he, at many points, considered drugging himself to the point of being a vegetable and just getting left alone), the date at the bottom of August caught his eye. The thirty first, for some reason, was important.

At first, he couldn't figure out why, as he solidified the tack that hung up September and forever closed the door on August.

Then he showered and grabbed breakfast. Then he called Annabeth and they talked for a solid ten minutes. And then he noticed the calendar in the kitchen and it struck him full force. The calendar also had a circled thirty first, in blue pen. _Octavian_. Of course! He face palmed.

"I can't believe Rachel didn't remind me! Unless..." Percy sighed and imagined his friend all alone on his birthday.

"Unless she forgot too. She hasn't been dating him that long..."

He picked up his cell phone for the second time that day, admittedly dangerous, and called Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She got woken up. By this time Octavian was already awake and at his work as a paid intern. But she had actually had the desire to sleep in, and for lack of nightmares, had been doing so, her boyfriend's token of affection (his stuffed raccoon) nestled in her arms as always. She dropped the toy off the side of the bed when startled by her blaring cell phone. At some point in her friendship with Percy she thought the Spongebob theme was funny for his ring tone, but it was less funny now.

"What do you want?" She grumbled loudly into the phone.

"What's today?" Percy asked.

"September first gods get a calendar."

"I have a calendar. What was yesterday."

"Use your calendar."

"Use your brain!" He urged.

"I dunno August Thirtieth? Thirty first? You can't expect me to remember how many days are in August."

"Thirty one but that's not important. You know what is important? The fact that you can't place anything significant with the date August Thirty First!"

"Don't play games with me Jackson I was asleep!" She snapped.

"Your boyfriend?" He prompted.

"Yes?" Her mind was foggy.

"His birthday?" She dropped the phone with Augustus off the side of the bed. She scooped up both and placed the toy on her pillow before frantically yelling,

"WHAT?!" She almost forgot to breathe, the news was startling but she knew Jackson wasn't wrong.

Guilt: Population 2.

About to be 3.

"Hey Travis what's up? Guess what we forgot Octavian's birthday. :(" Percy texted as Rachel rushed over.

Soon all three were gathered for the most frantic party planning meeting ever.

Meanwhile Octavian worked at his office job, not remembering his birthday any more than his party committee had. He'd become used to the day going uncelebrated, and now not celebrating was second nature.

So he had no idea that anyone was picturing a sad and lonely kid holding a deflated balloon.

He'd been that guy a long time ago. Now though he was happier than he ever had been.

Ambushed on his walk home by someone he never thought he would call one of his best friends. A Greek! He had been so stupid before, and gladly allowed Percy Jackson to drag him back to the Jackson-Blofis residence.

He definitely wasn't expecting hasty streamers or store bought cake.

"Surprise! Happy Belated Birthday!" He was shocked.

"B-birthday? Oh yeah..."

"You mean you didn't remember either?" Rachel asked, gaping.

He shrugged.

"I would have eventually... I guess when I thought about how old I was. 21, I think." He shrugged again, then burst into a smile.

"Wow guys, this is amazing... You thought of everything."

"We had like five hours or less to plan." Percy admitted.

"Or your cake would have been blue. We have leftover blue cookies though." His grin widened.

"I love those."

"Uh huh. Sorry we didn't get you anything-" Percy started.

"I got him something!" Travis interrupted.

"You didn't need to. You're the first people ever to remember."

"Yeah uh huh okay but _I got you something_." Travis insisted.

"Alright dude, lay it on me, what did you get me?" The Stoll merely smirked.

"Come on! Now you've got me interested."

"I'll let Rachel give you her gift first." The scarecrow boy had always been skinny, and so Rachel easily dipped him, giving him a movie worthy kiss. He grinned stupidly, blushing bright red.

"Tha-that was... that was pretty good." She was blushing and smiling too, and put a gift wrap bow on his head.

"I know it's your birthday," she whispered only to him,

"but I think the present is you." The words filled his brain with an incomprehensible light. This. This was the moment where his happiness peaked.

Travis presented his "present", and Octavian grimaced.

It was a singular budlight.

"You're old enough. Even if this is the only one you ever drink, go on."

"N-no. No thanks. I don't drink. Never have never will. Hey Percy, when this is over can you drive me home?"

"Yeah sure."

The mini party went on for a couple of hours, and Travis promised a better present, and Percy said his present was continually sharing delicious blue chocolate chip cookies. And he and Rachel cuddled until everyone else went home and it was just he and Jackson.

"Come on." Percy summoned, he had a small, worried frown in his eyes, but was smiling outwardly. Octavian guessed the smile's fakeness, but went with Percy nonetheless, it was dark and he didn't feel like walking. He was in the inhuman state of having gorged himself a little too much of store cake and homemade cookies, so his brain was a bit slower than it would have been. However he caught the words,

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who in your family drank?"

"My father drank beer and my mother wine, but she held it better than him." Octavian muttered.

"Did he get violent?"

"How'd you guess?"

"My stepdad, not Paul, Paul is great, but the one I told you about,"

"Ugly something."

"Ugliano, yeah. He was bad when he was drunk, and he was nearly _always_ drunk. He hurt my mom and I too many times to count."

"I'm sorry." The were headed to his small apartment, the air thick with hurt.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry anyone ever hurt you. Happy birthday Octavian." Percy pulled up, and Octavian waved good bye.

That was the past.

It _was_ a happy birthday.

Even if it was one day late.

* * *

 **I love this story, and It would have gone in a completely different direction Had _I_ remembered his birthday before last night. I had so much homework last night that I couldn't write him a story, so I just made the characters just as forgetful as I was.**

 **Happy birthday Baby! I love you so very much.**


End file.
